Warrior from the stars
by Invader Phoebe
Summary: arc 1: A week of changes. After Zim is told the truth he struggles to live with the membranes before finally leaving the town. what will happen when he returns? especially with a certain apocalipse coming?. First fic R&R plz ZAGR everyone
1. Argument against mankind

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, this is going to be my first fic ever so be nce if you review, its about zim because he is awsome, and this is gonna be a pretty cool fic if i say so myself but its honestly not my best work... oh well.. on with the story.

**Disclaimer. **ALMOST FORGOT!! i dont own the show invader zim or any rights to its franchise though it would be pretty cool if i did

* * *

Chapter 1:

It's been exactly a year since zim landed on planet earth, dib had yet to prove false zim's obvious disguise to mankind and was gettin tired of doing so, zim also became better everytime at his plans as if he was actually thinking about them ... almost... tough dib still remembered when zim tried to kill him with a toy car 2 weeks ago... and man that was close, weird, but close

We see Dib eating at his food table with his sister gaz while spouting paranormal nosese (obliously irritating gaz) until he catches a glimpse of what appears to be blueprints (or purpleprints?) in zim claws."Man... i hope i find about zim's next plan in time to stop it, he's been being more cautious lately and spying on him is getting hard..." said dib "For the last time dib **I dont care!**, he's been here on earth for a year and he hasnt been capable of taking it over, even with all of his advanced technology, he's too stupid to do it, and im frankly tired of hearing you so if you dont shut up im gonna shove all your paranormal crap down your troath to silence you" "geez gaz you dont have to get so angry im just trying to save all mankind!" "and what exactly has mankind done for any of us huh?, hey had done nothing more than humiliate you for ages and even more since zim, the irrefutable proof that you are right, arived, if it were me i would say fuck mankind im saving myself" "Come on gaz dont be like that i understand that you may not like people but still de deserve to live... i think""You think? you see not even you are sure of your devotion anymore, honestly, i am and i am going to sit next to the only other one i know who despises mankind like me"

Gaz sat up and marched towards the green little guy leaving a dumbstruck dib behind. '_damn, i know why gaz is angry at mankind but come on! that's just ridiculous no mater what happened to mom we are talking about the entire race here_' dib tought along many other things that kept him from standing while her sister went to sit with his nemesis

A/N well thats the fisrt chapter and yes its rather short but the first par of the whole story is pretty short so im separating it by scenes rather than chapters at least for now see ya dont forget to review Invader Phoebe signing off!


	2. Unexpected hobby

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, well whis pretty much the first story i've ever tought that i actually put on paper i just hope i can finish writing it before lazyness claims me back, but well heres the next chappie

**Disclaimer. **I do not own the show invader zim or any rights to its franchise that honor belongs to jhonen vazquez and nickelodeon.

* * *

Chapter 2

Zim was busy reading some things on his blueprints to notic the scene a few tables away and barely noticed when someone sat across of him. "Dib-sister? What are you doing" zim said with a raised eye "Im Sitting here cuz i can't stand my brother anymore, and if you do so much as irritate me i'll destroy you painfully and..." "whatever you say Gaz-human, whatever you say"said zim as he once again looked at his purpleprints, gaz growled at his awnser, he seemed not to fear her but how? Or why? "whats that zim... another of your stupid world conquest plans?"she asked "No it isnt, this are the blueprints to some of my base computers, i have to run some diagnostics and maintenance constantly especially with GIR around..." "yeah, how do you put up with that robot anyway? I've only interacted with it so much and allready want to rip him apart" "yeah well try standing him and his doom song for s**ix months straight!**, its a miracle i havent dismantled him but what can i say, i like his idiocity its... fun" "whatever..."

Glancing up from his blue prints zim couldn't help but notice that gaz was actually staring at him with one eye open, he realized he never actually saw her eyes before, wich he tought was a shame, such a pretty amber colour. '_shame? What the hell am i thinking? I must distract myself_' "So Gaz-human where is the Dib-beast? I thought you had luch with him everyday" to this gaz scowled once again "I only put up with him cuz dad told me to take care of him if it were for me he wouldn't be even breathing right now" "ha nice, say... you like videogames right?" gaz once again opened her eye and raised an eyebrow "Yeah... why?" "well i just got my claws on rockband 2 and since GIR would rather eat the controller than play it i would like another playmate, and computer is too lazy to ask him, plues he's a cheater"

"you have rockband 2? i tough it wouldn't come out until september!" "well i have ties in the industry, i can get any game of any platform i want before its released" "your kidin me right? What else do you have, Gears of war 2?" "as a matter of fact yeah, actually the fact that i got rockband just now its weird, normally i get them a mont befor its release" "okay spaceboy im comming to your house and im gonna kick your ass to no tomorrow" "we'll se about that little Gaz, we'll see about that" as he finished his last sentence the lunchbell rang again, "well seeya later Gaz-human, i have to put up to the Dweeb for another 2 hours man he is bothersme" "you tell me, **i have to live with him**..." with that thay left to their respective directions with zim being folowed by an angry Dib

A/N okay another chappie up, im aware that the rockband 2 actually was released allready but i wrote this 2 weeks ago... any ways special thanks to Invader Johnny i love your fic "when a human loves an irken" for being my first reviewer you win a cookie! Invader Phoebe signing off!


	3. A truce of sorts?

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, well with this theres 3 chapters allready up, and yes i have all chapters from 1 to 7 in my brother's computer allready written but im uploading it one at a time cuz i like to give cliff hangers not to recieve them though

**Disclaimer. **I do not even know why do i have to write this up anymore i allready said it in the previous chapters but i'll say it one last time, i do not own the awsomeness that is Invader Zim it belongs to the guy with the weird name and nickelodeon.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Zim was walking down the aisle when he heard dib screaming "Hey you Alien Scum! Stop"to this zim rolled his eyes and merely enter the classroom and proceeded to take his seat, tough dib stomped his hands on zims desk "Allright you space-monster i dont know what are you up to and im aware i wont be persuading Gaz to not go to your house but if you do so much as to touch a single strand of her hair, i'll be spreading your guts on a dyssecting table myself"zim merely lift his head to look at dibs eyes "Okay Dib-monkey first of all you have been saying the same threat for as long as i've known you, its gettin' old, second Im not up to anything not a plan nor nothing, tough im planning on using zombie sharks or something next time but i havent even made a plan yet, I merely want someone to play with since i'm bored and i figured your sister who's allways playing may actually play with me, and third if you are so bothered about your sister going to my base later, you can come with us, i have some games for over 2 players and happen to have 4 controllers, but if you do so much, as to take a single picture of my labs or do anything that could piss me off, **it will be ME who will be spreading your intestines on a dyssecting table**, you got that right Dib-beast?"at the last sentence zims eyes seemed to glow behind his fake blue contacts giving him very creepy look wich made dib flinch "Allright Zim i'll go, but i'll keep my eyes on you" "whatever you say Dweeb now if you excuse me the snake-teacher is here so go to your seat, shoo"

As soon as zim finished dib felt a cold shadow over shis shoulders only to look at it and find the shadow materialize into an angry looking miss bitters "Go to your seat Dib" "but Miss Bitters! Zim, he.." "**I said go to your seat dib, before i send you to the underground classroom!**" miss bitters seemed in a particulary bad mood so dib ran to his seat as soon as he saw the forked tongue sizzling out, zim snickered at his victory and quietly said "I am Zim".

True to his words dib kept watching zim the entire class while miss bitters kept going on about how doomed the human race was and how society was bound to collapse under its own weight, zim however was in his own little world '_now seriously did i just invited the dib-human to my base? What the heck was i thinking!, whats more what was i thinking inviting his sister! This could be bad if i'm not careful, though i really want to play with someone and im intrigued by her playing skills she seems to be good tough she's allways playing a portable system, lets see how she handles consoles, plus i really wanna kill dib with a chainsaw at gears2... heheh_' before he finished imagining all possible ways to kick dib's ass in videogames the bell finally rang and zim and dib prepared to go get gaz and go to zim's place...

A/N Okay so chappie 3 is up and i'll post 4 tomorrow, no the tallest wont tell zim the truth at next chapter but soon enough so dont grow impatient on me okay? on a side note what is up with Miss Bitters she's the creepiest human being i've seen if she can even be called human... dont you think? R&R please a gummyworm to anyone who reviews first this chapter! Seeya Invader Phoebe signing off!


	4. At Gaz's class

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, allready chapter four, in the next one we'll be seeing some chitchat with dib,gaz and zim plus we'll see zim kicking ass on videogames, and finally some GIRness! Yay, next chapter will possibly be longer butno promises

**Disclaimer. **Check out my previous capters for the disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Zim was stuffing his books in his pak while dib was watching him '_how can he put all that in that mini backpack? The solebooks are bigger that it, and how come nobody notices! Darn it_' "just remember Zim, im watching you..." "whatever Dib-monkey, whatever, lets just go out the building and wait for your sister to get this over with..."

Meanwhile on Gaz's Classroom- while Mr. Elliot was givin his class with all kind of stupid little frases, Gaz was practically bleeding from the ears, she thought the teacher was gay tough she needed proof to claim it as a fact, when the schoolbell rang signaling the end of the class "Okay children! Lets all go home and have fun with homework shall we?" gaz suddenly woke up from he thoughts when she heard the words _homework,_ she glared at the teacher and suddenly the whole classroom was shallowed by darkness and flames arised intead of the walls, "Excuse me Mr. Elliot but did you just said homework? As in the one thing that would ruin the only fun i could have in this cursed week, and leaving me very **very** angry?" Mr. Elliot along with the rest of gaz class was screaming in terror and crying for they lives "NO Gaz i didn't in fact there's not gonna be homework ever! Just please, please spare us!" "Good, now get going" in less than a second the nightmare world dissapeared and gaz left walking trough the door, some kids ran like hell from the classroom some climbed through the windows to escape and Mr. Elliot passed out after screaming like a girl, to say the least gaz was smiling...

Gaz was thinking that finally she was gonna do something fun in the whole week even if it meant to play with the obnoxious little alien friend of dib '_all right this is it my time to shine and kick some butt nothing can or will ruin this i'll play those games even if i have to knock uncounsious that green pest with the cool eyes_' '_wait... cool eyes!?where the hell did that came from? I must really release some stress, good for me it will be soon with an xbox 360 and Zim's kicked butt_' just then she left the main school building and in the backyard among the jungle of tans, browns, and all skintones of humans she saw the unmissable shade of green that belonged to her ticket to pwnland... but as she got closer to zim she saw something that made her inmediatly angry and could actually ruin her rarely good mood "Dib?..."

A/N Okay so next chapter will have nothing to do with zim or the guys(or does it?) it will develop in mexico but i'll still write in english, on a extra note aha! I knew miss bitters wasnt human she was too darn creepie to be one, altough humans in invader zim are rather creepie anyway... thanks for the info of miss bitters Invader Johnny i just knew she couldn't be human, Seeya all dont forget to review! And sorry no more candy's for you johnny, Gir ate them all, Invader Phoebe signing off!


	5. Zim Rocks!

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, Its a joint chapter originally this was gonna go in three different chapters but i fused them because im goin to my faters farm with my family and won't be updating for a while, enjoy the GIRness and Minimooseness.

**Disclaimer. **Check previous chapters for it.

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Dib? Okay you better be getting used to the idea that im gonna go play with Zim and you can't stop me, if you even try i'll make sure you cant eat solids in a couple weeks, got it?" "Geez gaz i allready know i wont be able to stop you so im going with you two, i threatened Zim into letting me go" "No you didn't i invited you and remember my warning Dib-stink" "yeah Zim you can say wathever you want, i'm still going" zim started enphazising his words with his claws "You are this close to turn into food for a valkar rhinobeast Dib, **THIS** close" with that dib shut up and pouted for a bit before noticing that Gaz was allready walking towards Zim's house, Zim took notice of this aswell and followed Gaz

"Gaz-human wait!-Gaz wait!" Dib and zim spoke at the same time "I'm not putting up with you two, i just wanna go to Zim's house to play whoop both your asses, and be done with it, allright?" "aren't you bothered by theDib-stink following us?" "yes, but im not killing him until we get to our houses later" "Aww i wanted to see him getting a good beating" "Oh i'm beating both your asses later at videogames, and your real asses beaten if you dont stop pestering me" "Hey! What did i do?" Dib interrupted "**Shut up Dib-Shut up Dib-beast**" said Gaz and Zim at the same time "Allright!, tche!"

They were at Zim's block and could alllready see the little green house glowing, Zim was about to open the door that seemed like a men's restroom door when he stoped on his track "Ah, Dib-Stink would you mind opening the door i gotta... tie my shoe" Dib got inmeadiatly exited over entering Zim's base just like that and proceeded to do so, however Gaz noticed that Zim was grinning with his full zipperteeth smile and had boots on that din't have laces of any kind, after she realized something she just remained silent with a small nearly invisible smile on her face, both waited until dib turned valiantly the knob to Zim's base and opended the door, when a green blur tackled him to the ground.

"MASTAH IS HOME! YAAAY!" GIR had Dib flat against the floor he had both his front paws in Dib's mouth disabling him from screaming or talking "Mastah why is the HUGE headed boy and the pretty lady here?? are you having a party? I wanna Dance and invite my firends THE DANCING SAUSAGES!,your head smells like a puppy bighead!, did you brougth me a taquito mastah?" "GIR I didn't brought you a taquito, and no we are not having a party, i invited the hoomans to play some games now let us go inside Gaz-human" they entered the house avoidind a muffled Dib trying to scream his freedom "oh yeah GIR get off the bigheadded human and i'll give you a taquito, no hurry though" Zim held out a taquito he got from his pak and GIR ran to get it freeing an angry Dib "YAY TAQUITO! I wants mine with chicken!" "**WHAT THE HELL ZIM!!**" "what? Zim freed you din't he" Gaz snickered a drowned giggle at Zim's awnser and Dib was glaring daggers at Zim "Squeak!" the little sound distracted them all and they turned their a tention to a little flying moose balloon "Minimoose! How are you? Did GIR caused any trouble while I was gone?" "Squeak" "really? and how did you stopped him?" "Squeak" "wow that was close then, well im glad nothing was destroyed then" "squeak?" "oh the humans? I invited them don't worry about it" "Squeak?" "Yes, yes we'll be using the Game Room, Oh right! I havent made the introductions" "Minimoose, this are the Dib-stink and his sister Gaz-human, Dib-beast, Gaz-sister this is Minimoose my Other sidekick, yep been with me the whole time, i just didn't get him out much" "okay... why does it only makes those squeaky noises and how the hell do you get what he says?"asked Gaz before Dib could "Oh, thats because when i was building him i used the highest level of technology available, and modified it to be top above its previous limitations, there wont be a better robot in, at least an era, superior to him, however wen i finished him i realized that i forgot to put him a voicebox chip so he can't talk with words, instead he uses telepathy with me and those he deems thrustwothy" "you built it? That explains his appearance" Dib said "Squeak!" "No minimoose you cant gut him alive... yet..." Zim said "Now lets proceed to the Game Room..., oh and Minimoose, please keep GIR here... there's some churros in the fridge bribe him with those".

After that Zim & Co. Went towards the kitchen's toilet "I'm not going trough that!" said Gaz "Its the main hatche and the one that'll take us faster to the entretainment level..." "yeah but it's still a toilet" "So?" "so I'm not entering it no matter what you say" "Come on Gaz"interrupted Dib "Werent you the one saying the week was borng as hell and wanted to do something new?" "yeah so?" "have you ever ride a toulet before?" "no" "my point exactly" "darn it, allright i'll go, but dont expect to be eating solids in a while once we get home" the guys then flushed down the toilet and got lowered towards the Game room level, once they reached it Zim said "Allright, what do you guys want to play first? And with you guys i mean Gaz because there's no way in IRK that im playing somethig the Dweeb wants" "HEY!" "Lets play Gears2 i wanna see whats new, and wanna see just how lame are you at games Zim" "You'll be surprised Little Gaz".

"Okay every thing's set-up allready i'll go get the seats" Zim then left towards a corner and came back with two chairs one of them (obviously his) looked like a trhone more than a chair it was red with gold embrodiedment and irken symbols everywhere, the other one was a more humble yet equally exentric looking green chair with little bones and skulls patterned cushions(apparently GIR's) but no third chair in sight "hey where's my chair?" "un-fortunately Dib-stink i possess only two chairs so you'll have to use the wooden crate" Zim pointed to a wooden crate that had 'FLOUR' written in it "Can you at least remove the loosened nails?" "Shh whiner"said Gaz, Zim snickered and turned on the console while Dib tried to remove the nails by hand.

-five minutes later...-

"**Hey! How the hell did you do that!?**" screamed Dib in the floor "**AHAHAHA VICTORY FOR ZIM!!** eat my chainsaw Dib-stink" "good one Zim, but you should never run in the open with a sniper on the loose" said Gaz as her character took a sniper rifle and proceeded to pont to Zim's head, but before she could focus her character was on the floor with a blownup head "If you mean to play as a sniper little Gaz, Zim is your **GOD**" "Noo darn it!..."

-five minutes more...-

"Allright stop using my corpse as a human shield you space-monster!!" "nah its too fun"

-ten minutes later-

"allright zim you said you had rockband 2 right? Lets see how good you handle music" said Gaz as she had once again lost to zim "if you are saying i don't have rythm, prepare to succumb to my accords"

-i got tired of the minute signs so ill just put these "- -" thingies and the minute numbers-

"Wow Zim you rock!... i did not just said that" said Dib after seeing Zim rockin trough 'MasterExploder' by tenacious D in hard mode followed by 'Panic Atteck' by Dream Theater wich he plays using the drumset "Yes you did Dib-stink but fear not for i bet even you are dumbstruck by the awsomeness that is ZIM!!" "you jerk i' not done with you gimme that guitar" said Gaz as she proceeded to play Testament's 'Souls of Black' also in hard mode wich she play almost perfectly "Not bad little Gaz but remember Zim is your **GOD!**" zim then played 'Colony of Brichmen' by Mastodon perfectly in Hardcore mode owning another involintary praise from Dib.

-3m-

"Hey guys why dont we play Band mode?, Dib-beast take the drums, Gaz-sister play bass in the other controller, i'll play guitar and vocals" "you can sing?" "wait and see Gaz-human, now lets rock!" they payed again 'souls of black' 'panic attack' and 'Get Clean' by Anarchy Club and all other band type songs in the game, needless to say Zim rocked the most and had perfect vocals synchro, wich surprised both Dib and Gaz...

-4m-

"Lets play more games Zim! lemme see what you got! said Gaz while scrolling through Zim's Game list of several consoles and PC Games.

-several playing hours later-

"Wow Zim, I can't belieave it, i tought i was the best in this games but today you surprised me" said Gaz after getting up "Yeah Zim even I am impressed and thats something" said Dib while streching "Well what did you expect, I am the allmigthy ZIM!!, you know guys, if i wasn't trying to enslave your entire race and destroy earth i would be glad to call you my filthy human friends"said Zim "if I wasn't bent on defeating you, to protect mankind i'd be happy to say the same"said Dib "And if you two weren't a pair of total jerks i just might hang out with you too"said Gaz "and if i was a taco i'd eat myself! **With jellybeans**!" screamed GIR who apparently popped out of nowhere with a suckmonkey on his hands "Me gots some chocolate, chewing gum, suckmonkey! You wants some mastah?" "No GIR get your filth out of my face!" "serously now Zim, we should get going home" said Dib "Lets get together again and play more tomorrow" said Gaz "yeah, though i have to come up with my next plan for world conquer if i wanna finish my mission for the tallest"

About five silent secons later... "OH MY IRK!! THE TALLESTS!!, i havent reported to them in weeks by now!! they must be dying of worry by now!!" "Zim?" "I must inmediatly go to the communications room! Msut report to the tallest!"Zim left the room quickly followed by a curious Dib and a bothered Gaz, the Comm Room was across the hallway so it was quick and overly dramatic, "Computer send a transmission to the massive!" Dib a Gaz were on the backgroud of the room watching zim about to talk to his leaders Dib was smiling but Gaz had a bad feeling about this...

Then in the screen static stoped and two angry looking taller versions of zim appeared one with purple eyes looking bothered and a furious looking red eyed one..."My Tallest..."

A/N Allright guys im aware of the mistake i commited last chapter in the after notes, the fact that i menctioned the mexico chapter when in fact its gonna be the following one to THIS chapter was a fluke, meaning the next chapter will be in mexico and it will be kind of a spoiler of the whole fic's story and will reveal the reason for the fic's name, well then since there's no more candy thanks to GIR, the first reviewer Gets a sugared Churro! Seeya! Invader Phoebe Signing off!


	6. Codex Apokaliptica

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, yep i'm back from the dead, and its cold in hell how ironic isn't it? Anyway here's chapter 6 finally up i'll try to update the next chapter soon but i wont make promises

**Disclaimer. **Check the previous chapters for it

* * *

Chapter 6

Some unexplored jungle south of Chiapas, Mexico

"Mister Edmond!" "What is it Santiago" "Come look at this!, i think we foun the trail to the temple!" Santiago said pointing to a carved stone with prehispanic symbols "So the villagers sayings of an unknown temple around here were right?"said the archeologist (Edmond) "It seems so Sir" Santiago said "lets keep advancing before setting up a camp, we may find the temple before sunset" "Allright sir!" said the expedition group

About an hour later the expedition finally found the almost intact remains of what appeared to be a Aztec temple "I cant believe it, guys, we just found an uncharted aztec temple, lets camp for tonight and explore it tomorrow, allright?" "Allright boss!" "Still its very rare Santiago" "what Mr. Edmond?" "you see... this designis doubtlessly Aztec, but this one looks abit off from an aztec temple and all this pictograms are... well they look Mayan" "but you said so yourself Mr. Edmond, that it was an Aztec temple" "well yeah, it IS Aztec but maybe not a temple, no, i'm not even sure if it's even aztec at all" "you mean its mayan?" "no, something different, perhaps inbetween..., like if both cultures cooperated to create this... temple" "Aztecs and Mayans?" "I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out whats inside and clear our doubts"

The next day... "Allright guys get ready is all ready?" "yes Mr. Edmond" "Good, now lets go down there" the expedition group entered the temple, lanterns ready "Santiago would you look at these pictures and symbols? They are all mayan, but they are speaking about aztec deitys if im tranlating right..." "then the bulding was made by mayans?" "it appears so" "but why would they create somethig based from aztec culture? perhaps forced by the aztec empire?" "No, it seems that this temple is actually a mixture between both cultures if the aztec had forced the mayans to build they would have left no trace of mayan culture in here, no rather than that, it's like if the mayans actually took the gods from the aztec culture and used them in their own mythology, but without going further for proofs this is all just conjetures so lets advance further" "yes Sir"

After desending to the main chamber if the temple they found several texts and scrolls "Wow, i was right, this temple IS mayan, but built in aztec teology this scrolls and texts narrate a mythos different from what i've seen so far and its deeply intertwined with the mayan culture but this are mere reference texts if im correct there must be a main text somewhere in this chamber, look for something that look different from this scrolls!"

One of the explorers by the name of Carlos called the attention of the archeologist and his assistant "Hey señor Edmond! Señor Santiago!, i think i found something!" afterwards they all saw a book with a leather cover with something engraved on its front cover "It says... Codex A'poko lips, its a codex!" "are you sure? A codex that was never accounted in a temple that its not supposed to exist? What else? Green aliens playing vieogames better than humans?" "There's something weird about this codex Santiago" "What is it Mr. Edmond?" "you see this book narrates the happenings of the last 500 years, its all here, the arrival of Cortez, the fall of tenochtitlan, the ruling from spain, the revolution, everything, of course acconted from the perspective of prehispanic cultures at least thats how i see it but there's something else" "what?" "you see... its about the mayan calendar, you know how it's current era its gonna end by 2012 right?" "Yes so?" "Well it register thigs that will happen after it, its kind of hard to tranlate here, lets take it to the town so we can translate it properly"

2 days later at the local library "Have you found anything yet Mr. Edmond?" "Yes santiago, in fact i have, it speaks of horrible things apparently at 2012 the aztec god of darkness Tezcatlipoca will awaken but too weak to do anything, so he'll remain in shadows gathering power so that 4 years after the new era begins he'll raise along an army from Mictlan, to regain this world from Quetzalcoatl here is depicted stories of mass murder but thats not all, here's written of a prophetized hero that bearing the power from Quetzalcoatl will defeat Tezcatlipoca and bring a stop to his army, "a warrior from the stars above", it doesn't say much about this hero but supposedly the gods of the stars tryed to kill him and he fell to earth broken and bruised but would later become strong enough to defeat tezcatlipoca, here's an image of this "hero" look" he showed an image of a warrior with a green painted body and a big spider attached to his back he had red circles on his eyes and a black feathered quetzalapanecáyotl he carried a spear with the symbol of Quetzalcoatl "He looks weird dont you think Mr. Edmond?" "Yeah but im not sure as why tough but here says that hell be the one that will pierce the heart of tezcatlipoca and stop him from conquering the world" "Well what do you think Mr. Edmond?" "I dont know anymore Santiago, the book's history record its almost perfect, i'm beggining to wonder about this whole apocalptic thing, and about the blessed warrior of Quetzalcoatl..."

A/N sorry for not updating, i would have wanted to update earlier but i ran into some complications at school, plus i ran into a little complication with the chapter's writing my little brothers practically destroyed the hard drive of the computer so my older brother had to format it and everything was erased i had to re-write the story from the begining and that was a real pain, finally next chapter will include the Tallests telling zim the truth and many more things, Ohhh my bag of churros is ready! I must go before GIR eats them too, Seeya till then, Invader Phoebe Signing off!


	7. Harsh punishment

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, well its finnaly the chapter where the tallests tell Zim the truth, its not gonna be a pretty ride especially for Zim, but dont worry he'll live trough this after all i wouldn't have a story if it was that way dont you think?

**Disclaimer. **Check the previous chapters for it

* * *

Chapter 7

-At the Massive- "Aaargh my head!" "whats wrong Red?" "cant you see i have a mayor case of headache from all those Shloogohrts last night" "Ahh you just dont now how to hold your liquor" "dont mess around Purple im not in the mood for any stupidity! at least for about another 5 dumb hours if the bloody pills take effect!" "Allright! Geez you dont have to get all angry about it, at least cheer up for something, Zim hasn't called us in weeks by now, maybe he died" Red tought about it and smiled, but just as he did an alarm sounded on "Just my FUCKIN' LUCK" the room's technicians were too afraid to bother tallest Red, afterall Purple was a jerk but Red was a total evil asshole when pissed, last time he throwed an innocent passerby to a sun as a missile after torturing him, all just because he was pissed at the resisty throwing a succesful raid on foodcourtia's snack suply, probably because it had his shipment of favourite snacks but nevertheless, tallest Red was someone you never wanted to piss off or be in his path while he's pissed

"Ehm... my Tallests, sirs, there's a transmission beaconed to us from... planet Earth" finally a brave technician said "AAAHHHHRRRRGGGG can my day get any worse than this" "Actually..." Purple was a bout to say something but got inmediatly sushed by Red "SUT UP PUR! Dont screw this even more!" "Sir uhm... should i deny the transmission?" "No, lets see what the little pest wants now and lets bedone with it" "all right sir" Afterwards the technicians opened a chanel in the screen with Zim and a couple of his hyoomans he kept talking about "My Tallests, Sirs!" at first red tought he could handle it but Zim's voice just did the trick he was now officially pissed off

-Back at Zim's base- "My Tallests, Sirs! I am sorry that i haven't reported with you in a while" "What the hell do you want now Zim" said an annoyed Purple while trying to calm his pissed co-tallest "I was merelly calling to say that while i haven't taken over earth i am fine and currently working on a new plan to acomplish my mission and..." "Thats it! Im trough with all this stupidity, Zim you have been a pain in the ass for far too long its time for you to realize the truth" "Wha... my tallest what are you talking about?" Zim was genuinly surprised at his tallest behaviour while Dib changed his exited expression to one of shock, Gaz tryed to remain indiferent but her face revealed it all, she was just as confused and surprided as the other two

"Listen Zim, you have no mission! In fact you are not even an invader, you are a bloody defect in our race! You were Lied to when we gave you the "mission" I was pointing at a random spot, i was hoping you would die in space far from us! But no you had to survive, find a planet and begin annoying us again, yes we were laughing at you from time to time but now its just plain annoying, you WERE banished to earth for good Zim, but now i'm pissed and im deactivating you" "WHAT!! my tallest this is surely a ..." "JOKE? I dont think so Zim this is the last time you are to contact any other inhabitant of the irken empire, Zim, and thtas becouse now you die, Deactivate the Defective irken!"

As Zim tried to reply to his leaders he felt terrible as his pak's lights(normally pink in colour) were turning to a dull grey "Ahhh, my tallests, why?" "because you have reached the limit of my patience Zim, in fact if you were here i would rip you apart myself but i'll have to do it from a distance, you see when a irken PAK is removed the remaining nanites tell him that he must recover it or get another one in the ten minutes the nanites can hold him alive but when a deactivated irken, a Defect, looses his PAK he merely has as much time alive as his own organs allow him to live, not once have we registered more than 5 minutes, i hope you die in pain Zim" Red then held what seemed like a detonator and after pressing it Zim's PAK just blew off making the little irken cough blood , happy with the sight, Red cut off the transmission and permanently blocked all future transmissions from earth seeing as there was noone now in that planet

Broken a burnt Zim's little figure (still standing) finally succumbed to the floor, that is if Dib hadn't chatched him "ZIM! My god are you fine?! ZIM!" Dib had changed his shocked face to one full of concern for his fellow classmate and hatred towards the bastards that did that to him, Gaz on the other hand fell to her knees and a single tear fell down her cheek before she came runing towards Zim "ZIM!"

A/N Allright that was harsh poor Zim oh well he'll survive that dont worry, next chapter we'll see how he lived trough that and part of his hatred, also Dib and Gaz will do something surprising so keep tuned, oh and in case you are wondering about last chap, no Zim will not be a proper hero, he'll remain the same egoistical badass jerk we've all come to love, now if you'll excuse me i need to go get another bag of Churros before GIR drives the Churro man crazy... again. Seeya till then, Invader Phoebe Signing off!


	8. To heal one's body

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, now here's Zim's survival and the surprise proposal from the membrane siblings, i hope you enjoy this chapter, cuz i enjoyed the napolitan Icecream i had while writhng it

**Disclaimer. **Check the previous chapters for it

* * *

Chapter 8

"Oh my GOD ZIM!! are you allright?! don't you die here damnit"Dib was desperately shaking Zim, while Gaz was just crying besides them "I am not DEAD yet you imbecile! But i will die if you dont stop shaking me!'cough cough'" this awnser from the little green kid greatly relieve the membrane children "Oh .. sorry, thanks God you are allright Zim" "i just got a bomb blown in my back and im coughing up blood you jackass,'cough' do I look allright to you?" Zim said while coughing a purple goo wich seemed to be his blood "Iguess no.." "What can we do to help you Zim? The red bastard said you'd die without you PAK in less that 5 minutes!"interrupted a worried Gaz "Dib you 'cough' run faster than your sister, go upstairs and 'cough'get minimoose here tell, him to 'cough' bring the Emergency PAK, Computer!" "Yes SIR!" "Get Dib to the 'cough cough' house level of the base and prepare the medic room" "Allright master" "Go Dib-stink!" "Allright Zim!"

"Zim please tell me you'll be fine" "It's allright little Gaz, Zim is too awsome to die this easily" "you jerk, if you weren't bleeding I would punch you" "Ah little Gaz if I wasn't bleeding i would laugh, you know I guess I never gout around it but now that I look at you so closely... you have very pretty eyes sucha strange yet pretty amber color" "dont talk stupidities Zim, save your breath to remain alive until dib gets back here" Gaz said with a cold tone of voice but if Zim's eyes werent out of focus from the wounds, he would have seen a blush take over Gaz's face.

"Minimoose! Come quick! Zim is wounded!" "SQUEE?!" "there's no time to explain! He's heavily wounded! he said that you bring him the emergency PAK quickly!" "Squee!"minimoose got an irken PAK in his mouth (dont ask me where he got it) "Allright Minimoose lets go now! Activate the hatch" "Squee" "Oh sorry i forgot you dont have fingers, or hands for that mater" Then Dib activated the hatch and both were being lowered to the Comm Room level "Squee" "No problem, wait did i just understood you?" "Squee" "So you trust me now?" "Squee" "allright i guess thats fine, you have a very cool accent" "Squee"

After they got off the elevator the ran into the room and minimoose installed the new PAK while Dib held Zim's back to it as soon as Minimoose finished the PAK started glowing in the gray areas but unlike the previous one this one's color wasn't pink, it was red a blood red as intense as his eyes "Aaargh! I had forgoten how much it hurted when a new pak is installed" "Zim! Are you allright now?" "Yes Dib-beast I am fine now, now if you'll excuse me i would like a moment in private, would you leave the room for a while, all of you" "Allright Zim, Squee!, Allright" the three left Zim in the room and closed the door behind at first nothnig was heard but a faint cry, then Zim bursted laughing hard, and he began to curse in what the siblings asumed was irken launguage or just pure incoherent mumbling caused by his rage, then loud noises like BANG or CRASH started sounding and after a while the stopped, it remained silent for a while before the trio got worried and opened the door to reveal a destroyed Room the walls tore open the computers crashed in the floor several fluids wires and everything broken, in the middle, lied an unconsious Zim with his fists bleeding and bags under his eyes, Minimoose and Dib got him to the Medical Bay, where he was healed from all his physical wounds... "that will cure his scars Dib, but what about his pride?" said Gaz outside the room"what do you mean?" awnsered Dib "I mean he was the proudest being i've ever met, he was so proud of what he was, an 'allmighty invader from the greatest empire in the universe' being that was his whole life for all we know, and that was taken away from him" "I know those bastards that dared call themselves his leaders, ... they not only hit his pride they kicked him when he was down and tryed to kill him" "So whats going to happen now? With Zim and us i mean" "I dont know Gaz, its all happend so fast, i mean, yesterday i could have only prayed to get him in this position, but now... i would give anything so this wouldn't have happened..." "me too Dib"

Two hours later the medic bay doors opened and a very tired Zim came out if them looking down "ZIM!, are you allright? You scared us back there, man" "I'm sorry Dib i guess i'm only useful to cause trouble after all"awnsered Zim "what are you talking about!" said Gaz "Those imbeciles didn't have the right to do that to you!" "yes they did Gaz, I have no right to question the leaders, not now that i am a... defective..." "Zim!" "Don't you ever call yourself a defective! You are the best invader we have ever met!, and yes we have met Tak the best invader in devastis acording to her whatever a devastis is" "maybe you are right but i need a break of all this, i need to leave the house for a couple days i dont what anything to remind me if the mission for now..." "well Zim if you dont have anywhere else to go, you can crash with us" said Dib "wha.. what?" "yeah you know Dad's not gonna come home in a month and I have and plenty of space in my room" "yeah Zim come with us" now it was Gaz who was inviting him and to all of this Zim couldn't say anything but "why?" "Listen dimwitt, Dib and I just witnessed the destruction you can cause, you destroyed a lab in a minute! If we leave you alone who says you wont try to commit suicide!, i'm not risking loosing the only friend we ever had, and yes i mean we as in Dib and me, i consider you my friend and Dib does aswell" "you do?" "yes, now are you going to come home with us?" "... allright Gaz, Dib ill go..."

A/N See I told ya he would be fine plus he got a red PAK that matches his blood red eyes making him look more Badass, and i bet you didnt expected Dib and Gaz asking him to sleep over right? I did good dont you think? i deserve that cool purple dress articulo. mercadolibre. com. mx/MLM-21833811-tallas-de-3-15-corsette-gotico-medieval-punk-dark-emo-gothic-JM (help me convince my parents to buy it to me) seeya next chapter, keep reviewing and i'll keep writing! Seeya then, Invader Phoebe Signing off!


	9. At the Membrane's

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, whe are about to witness some strange things like Zim living with the Membranes, plus we'll see

**Disclaimer. **Check the previous chapters for it

* * *

Chapter 9

"Minimoose, Gir, Computer, I'm leaving for a couple days, i need a little rest Minimoose you are in charge, make sure GIR doesnt destroy anything much" "Squee!" "and Computer if you could stop your apathy for a while to actually help maintain the base, ehm... house..." "Yeah, Whatever you say master" "GIR if you dont destroy anything nor cause any kind of disaster natural or un-natural, i'll take you to Taco Shell" "YAAAAY TACOS!! IM GONNA CAUSE A RIOT!!" "... Mininoose make sure that doesnt happen..." "squee" "Allright I'll get you all a mega-bucket of Popeyes Chiken if you dont tear the house to shredds, in your case Computer, i MAY consider Giving you Broadband Internet..." "At last!! i'm so sick of Dial-up" "Where are you goin mastah? can i go with you" "No GIR,you cant i'm taking a little rest from all the thngs that remind me of the...mission, and you are the main one, i know it sounds harsh GIR but I'll be back in a couple days" "Mastah!! I'll miss you!! and the sausages will too" "yeah GIR the sausages..." "what sausages is he talking about?" whispered Dib to Zim "Zim has no idea" Zim wispered back before finally leaving through the door of his base.

-A couple minutes later at the Membrane ressidence- "Allright Zim, this is our house, make yourself at home!" said Dib while entering the house "Just an advice, Dont go near my room unless i give you permission got it?" said Gaz "thanks again guys, i really appreciate all you are doing, but are you sure about this.. i mean just a couple days ago we were trying to gut each other alive" "Okay, first, that was with Dib not me, second, That was before we became friends and friends support each other in times like this, and third, we knew you probably wouldn't like being in that house for a couple days so let it be" "... allrigth Gaz, again,... thank you guys" "No problem Zim now come upstairs you probably need a nice hot bath right?" "Dib, Zim cant touch water remember" "Oh I forgot..." "Dont worry Dib-stink, i CAN take a bath with water" "what? I tought it was like acid to you" "yeah but a couple weeks ago i developed an inmunity to water i'm not sure how tough... but i'm also capable to eat meat now, but not beans... they are still evil..." "... okaay... i believe you, but dont do anything stupid" "fine... i'll go where's the bathroom" "Second door upstairs to the right, its the black door" "Ok" Zim grabbed a Red towell and a change of clothes and went upstairs "Are you sure he's telling the truth it could be a lie to commit suicide" said Gaz "no Gaz i doubt it, like you said, he was the proudest being i've met, i doubt he would try the cowards way out" "Ihope you are right, i'm going to my room to change so dont pester me" "Allright Gaz i'll go make something for dinner, how about Super toast?" "Nah, i'm tired of supertoast plus we need to ask Zim what can he eat afterrall he's the guest" "right" "then i'll watch misterious mysteries"

Gaz went to her room a took a bath aswell you see she didnt want to share the bathroom with two men so she asked the only room in the house with a private bathroom, anyway she came out after 30 minutes and changed into a black pajamas with a green skull pattern before heading out of her room to see how were Dib and Zim, however she caught Zim Going out of the bathroom in hall, he was half naked to say the least, he only had his black pants on and his red towell on his shoulder "hey Gaz, where's the Dib-beast?" "He... He's downstairs.. Zim what's with all those scars!?" "Oh these? You gain a couple of them while being an elite soldier in the biggest empire in the universe, bad thing is now i know this wounds were meanigless, aren't they..." "..." "..." "anyway why are you looking for Dib?"

"Oh, i need him to lend me a shirt, afterall the one i had was all burnt and scorched and i dont really want to wear that uniform again" "yeah i get it...anyway come i'll give you a shirt" Gaz the opened Dib's room and proceeded to his closet "do you have any style preference or can i choose it?" said Gaz "ehm anything is fine, tough i would prefer something red" "okay here you go" Gaz tossed a red polo shirt to Zim "Allright...thanks" "no problem, now lets go downstairs to see whats for dinner" "Okay"

"Hey guys are we gona make dinner now?... is that my shirt?" "Chill out dib, its not like you use it anyway you only wear those blue smiley tshirts" "he could have asked me" "he was gonna but i caught him first" "whatever... so Zim what would you like for dinner or more accurately what can you eat?" "What? Are you going to make Dinner? No way Dib-stick i din't survive having a bomb blown in my back to die with food poisoning, I'm making dinner, its the least i can do" "you know how to cook?" asked Gaz "indeed little Gaz now go sit you two im gonna make hotdogs" "...allright, but they beter not be moving" saind Dib before sitting down on the table.

A couple minutes later Zim came out with dish of hotdogs, "making these was an insult to my superior cooking skills, but i couldn't think of anything else for dinner" "well Dib, after you" said Gaz "Oh man... this is gonna be bad" he took a hotd from the stock Zim held before him "Well it does look edible... allright here goes nothing" Gaz was looking at dib expectim him to throw up, Zim however had a Proud expression in his face "Oh god!... These things are good!" "what?" "yeah they are actually pretty good" "... gimme one of those Zim" "help yourself Gaz" Zim put the plate in the table and took a seat and grabbed one himself "Oh god they aren't good they are the best Hot dogs i've had... its very strange tasting, its sweet but spicy at the same time and i think that flavor comes from the weenie what did you do to theese Zim?" " Alittle secret, lets just say i used my favorite earth spice" "what spice?" "Cinnamon" "these are very good"interrupted Dib "shut up and eat Dib-stink i dont feel like watching you talk with a full mouth"

After Dinner Gaz headed to her room, while Zim followed Dib to his room "well you'll sleep here lemme just get the futon out" "thanks Dib... for everything" "No problem dude we're friends now afterall, say..." "what?" "what's space like?" "very spacious" "lol, good night Zim" "sleep well dirt-child may dont let the Schoognarks tear your organs" 'great now i'm hving alien induced nightmares... and i need to figure out what the heck is a Schoognark'...

A/N Well that was good, next chapter is gonna be Zim going to school with the membranes, wow we are close to the end of the first arc...anyway thats it, yes in case you are wondering Cinnamon Hotdogs do exist they a recipe my brother taught me, On a side note the attempt to convince my parents to buy me the dress failed, but my Allmighty Brother bought it for me! Yay! He's the coolest guy in the world! Im happy thats why i uploaded this as fast as i could, Seeya next chapter, Invader Phoebe Signing off!


	10. Who's the bully here?

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, I bet some of you are confused about Zim's attitude last chapter, well he's in what i would call... a cranial meltdown his whole life fell apart and not in the nicest way, normally he would have destroyed the whole city by now, afterall he did destroy his lab in half a minute..., but somehow the membrane Siblings calm him down, mmm i guess next chapters should explain it better, plus we'll see a _bit_ angry Zim on this one without the membranes to hold him down, i sorry it took me a while to update but i had some hard homework around here and boy! does math gives me headaches!

**Disclaimer. **Check the previous chapters for it

* * *

Chapter 10

Zim was standing in a platform with his tallest by his side, and all the irkens in the universe below him, they were praising him and the tallest were about to give him the greatest irken alive award, he was happy and very proud then when he saw the inscription he read 'Defective', what? Then he felt the tallests piercing trough his squeedlyspooch with light spears and he heard the crowd and his tallests laughing and pointng at him 'defective!, defective!' he heard being screamed then he saw what had terrified him the most in his whole life, he saw Dib and Gaz in front of him, dead...

"ZIM!!"screamed Gaz "Ahhhhhh!" Zim woke up screaming "Zim!, dude are you allright?" said a worried Dib "Dib-worm?... Gaz?... oh thank god yiu are alive" "... okay... i dont know what your nightmare was about, nor do i wanna know, but its fine now dude" "Its not fine, its 5,30 in the morning Zim, **5,30!!**""sorry about that Gaz i had a very bad dream, but what does it matter thats 5,30am?" "what doe...we were sleeping Zim and your screams woke us up" "I was screaming?" "yep" "well... i'm sorry guys, i'll make it up to you!, how about some waffles for breakfast" "sure dude" "I wont doom you this time cuz i know the circunstances, just dont repeat it ok?" "ok"

a little later Zim was in the kitchen with making breakfast while Dib was in the kitchen table and Gaz in the living room watching TV, "Hey dude by the way how did you learn to cook earth food?" "Well Dib-beast, i ran out of irken food about a month after i arrived to earth and thanks to GIR i discovered some earth food didnt hurt me so i began cooking as a result, since he cooked fine but after a while i couldn't tolerate soap and bacon waffles... specially when i found an eye in one of those... anyway i took some cooking courses and here I am" "an eye?..." "yep an eye" "wow" "yep... now call Gaz, the waffles are ready" "Im allready here" said Gaz while entering the kitchen door "It smelled nice and i came" "well, help yourselves" Zim placed 3 plates full of waffles on the table "if you guys want anymore i can make some"

it was allready 6.30 and they were about to leave for school Zim was wearing, besides his black pants, a pair of military black boots, a while long-sleeved undershirt and the red shirt Dib gave him yesterday, he had his wig and contacts on and was waiting at the door with Dib (dressed in his normal attire) for Gaz who came downstairs dressed as allways and putting on her skull locket "Well you certainly are slow Gaz..." "Dont push it Dib, just because Zim is here won't stop me from pounding you" "allright, geez!" "Ehm Gaz, you have your skull backwards, lemme put it straight" said Zim after reaching to her locket without her consent, Dib was waiting for Zim to be on the floor with a broken antennae while Gaz was saying 'No one touches me you got that?' but what happened surprised him...nothing, not even a growl he then saw Gaz face and while she had a blank expression Dib noticed a faint pink shade on her cheeks almost invisible tub definitively a blush, 'what the?... well that was wired very weird...' "all set Gaz, lets go Dib" with that Zim left trough the door leaving a dumbstruck Dib and Gaz behind they just shrugged and followed him to school.

When they reched school Gaz left he rway to her classroom and Zim and Dib went toward their own and entered together to class without a single argument, plus they sat together (more like dib sabe besides Zim anyway) this of course earned them a few looks from their fellow students and the students Eyes only widened when saw them beggining to chat, not an argument just a common fiendly chat "well looks like the freak and the loonatic finally hit it off as friends" said the letter M "maybe now, we won't be hearing as much crazy talk from Dib" said Zita "whatever they are still freaks" said sarah

Zim and Dib ingored the idiocity from the rest of the class while chatting amoungst themselves "So dude, uhm... what do you think about Gaz?" "why do you ask? I like her of course just as i like you" "well... if you say so... but why do you call her "Gaz" so cassually and still adress me as Dib-stink, human, beast or any other mean thing you can imagine" "...welll first of all i never gave those little nicknames to your sister so i'm not used to calling her names, you on the oher half i've been calling you that since we met, and since we are friends now... you can see them as... uhm... friendly nicknames!" "jerk" "thanks" Miss Bitters entered the classroom and shushed every one as she started her 'doom' rant Zim was playing with his pencil, and dib was in his own little world 'So Zim doesn't think anything much of Gaz... btu still, they have this little force field when they are talking that makes me kinda nervious like if i was a third wheel... oh well maybe im reading too much into it besides, Gaz having a crush? Or anything near that? Lol'

When the lunchbell finnaly rung miss bitters said "Now get out of here i'm repulsed by you" "dude you know she is veeery creepy" "you just realized Dib-beast?" "well i used most of the time in class, by trying to spy on you" "i dont know if to feel flattered or deeply disturbed Dib, but i'm gonna punch you anyway" Zimthen punched Dib softly in the shoulder "Ouch!" "So you wont say stupid things no more, seriously now, lets go to the cafeteria and meet your sister" as they were walking down the hallway Dib Said to Zim "Dude, wait for me here i'm gonna go to the bathroom, i can barely hold it" "Allright Dib-stink but please dont say that again just say you are going to the bathroom, geez dib-human i've been your frend for a day, not all your life -_though it certainli feels like it_-" Zim finishd his sentence in a lower voice "what was the last part?" "Nothing, now go before i get tired of waiting" "Ok"

As Dib went to the bathroom Torque and the rest of his goons were walking ever-so cassually near Zim ( you see up till last year torque was a nice kid, until he joined "popular" team, then he became a classic bully)"wow Zim so you finally became friends with the loonatic no? Must be a charm, and what about her sister?" "Yeah, that chick is crazy" "No kiddin she made her teacher cry" "maybe she should also go to the crazy house like Dib" "I don't see why you wanted them as friends Zim, but then again... defects get along nicely, dont they" At the last comment Zim, who was merely growling yet trying to ignore them, snapped "**what the fuck! Did you just said!**"Zim's red eyes lit up behind his contacts making his sky blue eyes turn an bright amethyst color and a overall bloodshot look to them "i said defects get" " **I heard you, you imbecile, and noone calls me or my friends defectives**" "relax skin-boy it was just a joke" "**joke!?... dont fuck around me Smacky, im pretty pissed right now, but i'm letting you live trough this since i would not like to stain this shirt with your and your parrot-beast friends's blood so dont ever call me nor Dib nor,Gaz that or-**" "Or what Zim!?" "**OR!**" Zim punched trough a locker door (reinforced steel by the way) and got an apple out very siftly and held it in front of Torque's face "Our next conversation will beome alittle more..." Zim then Squished the apple and all that was left of it was a mashed yellow goop on his claws "_Messy_" Torque and his friends remainded frozen in fear and amazement, first, Zim the one that allways screams but never does anything bad actually treathened them, second, he displayed a strenght that surpassed even theirs, and finnaly his eyes scared the crap out of them, Torque actually fell to his knees sweating with his face covered in the apple's remains, and the guys gave a step back from Zim "Zim! I'm back dude!, hey there Torque, whats up guys why are you all here?" "Nothing Dib-stink, in fact Torque and the guys were just leaving now, Arent they" Zim eyed Torque with hs bloodshot eyes "Yes Zim, Sir!" Torque and the gang removed themselves from the hall faster than you could say 'holy crap!' "what was that all about?" "I dont know Dib, i've no idea" Zim's contacts had returned to his common clear sky-blue color "Now lets go to the cafeteria shall we?" "... Allright dude whatever you say"

Later at the cafeteria, Zim, Gaz and Dib were sitting eating some homemade lunchboxes Zim made as an apology "Serously dude your cooking is awsome" "What did you expect Dib-stink, I am afterall the allmigthy Zim! My sheer awsomeness surprises even myself" "shut up jerk, you are a lousy cook" interrupted Gaz, earning a small glare from Zim "now there's no homemade pizza at home for the little Gaz" "what? Oh you are giving me that pizza Zim" "really? Then i guess my food ant lousy, isnt that right?" "Grrr... yes Zim! You cook fine...!" "Good" "That pizza better be above bloaty's ones" "Bloa... Ewwww that place creeps me the heck out..." "Why dude?" "the evil demon-beasts that haunt that acursed place scare me" "the anymatronics? Well yeah they are very creepy..." "Shhh... girls" "Hey!-Hey!" said Zim and Dib ant the same time only to be silenced by a glare from Gaz and the bell ringing "well losers see ya when classes are over" she recieved an awnser in the form of a scowl from her brother and her friend

at the membrane residence later... "Allright Dirt-children prepare to eat Zim's Pizza of awsomeness" "jsut give it to us allready i'm starving man!" said Dib, -after they all had their slices and eated them- "well Dude i prefer your hot dogs but your pizza is indeed better than bloaty's" said Dib making Zim grin his Zippertooth smile "Only a little better thn bloaty's ... a little" said Gaz while looking the other way obiously she liked it better than bloaty's but was to proud to admit it, this only made Zim's grin even bigger "by the way dude, i haven't seen you use those spiderlegs of yours, i remember you loved to use them for everything what's up with that" "Well Dib-worm this PAK is in fact an emergency one i was working on at the time it has no spiderlegs and no links to the empire whatsoever wich explains why havent i been detected alive, it does however posses most gadgets irken PAK's have, plus its life-support system and more advanced nanites wich heal me faster than normal, yet i hadn't finished the arsenal for it" "you made that thing?" "yes Dib, in spite of my removal from the empire, and my bad plannig skills let it not confuse you human-worm, i'm still one of the gratests scientists and inventors of the universe, i used to be one of the wisests you know?, of course before Red and Purple removed the wisests from power on the empire" "wow" "yeah Dib, among my inventions are a portable wormhole-projecting device, a near infinite storage technology, the adaptation to weapons and armor of medical vortian liquids, etc... in short, i built a lot" "and yet those idiots tryed to kill you?" "and i dont even know why! Hell they own their bloody jobs to me! I accidentally killed the previous tallests, with one of my inventions, tough its really the fault of the idiot that placed the infinite energy producing thingie next to my infinite energy eating blob" "They are really retards, your ex-leaders i mean" "yeah... they are, but they are the leaders Dib, to the rest of the universe im a... defective, a **dead** defective" "Dont say that Zim... please" Gaz finally spoke, concerned for Zim whose head hung low now "Yeah man, you know you aren't that! You sure are a nutjob, and a very lousy invader... but you are a great guy" "Dont help Dib" said Gaz "if you'll excuseme guys... i'm gonna go take a shower"

As Zim was heading from the kitchen to the stairs the doorbell rang and then entered a tall figure wearing a labcoat "Good afternoon my Offprings!"

A/N Yay tenth chapter I'm surprided had continued this, i'm too lazy! Well that was good, i loved the locker scene i bet torque wont be having any apples in a looong time,by the way is sarah really the name of the blonde bitch at Zim & Dib's class?the one from the "bestest friend" episode that called almigthy Zim a friendless weirdo?, I dont remember it quite well... Oh yeah since the end of the first arc is near im gonna hold a little contest, say, you deviant artists draw a nice pic of my story (any scene you liked the most) and post them under the tags 'Quetzalcoatl' and 'ZaGr' i'll give further explanations next chapter so you should be gettin ideas Seeya next chapter, Invader Phoebe Signing off!


	11. peaceful days

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, note to self: ALWAYS upload a chapter after you write it, my computer crashed HARD a while ago going with the ending of the first arc and the script for the second, and i mean crash as in crashed with the floor... the hard drive broke down and my brother said it couldn't be repaired so he bought me a new one, something to do with it being old or something... anyway heres chapter eleven...

**Disclaimer. **I dont own anything but my soul and my very creepie mind...yet hehehe

* * *

Chapter 11

"Oh! if it isn't Dib's little foreign friend ehm... Zim right?" "Ehm, hi professor Membrane, ehm..." "Dad!?-Dad!?" said Dib & Gaz "why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be out for a month?" "well it was scheduled as such however due the fact that my fellow scientists went on strike, the project was put on a temporal stop until the srike ends, so i decided to come back with my children, by the way it's getting a little late shouldn't your little friend go back to his house?" "Actually dad..." "He's staying here for a while" iterupted Gaz "Mmmm, and why exactly is that?" "He ... uhm... ran into some family complications yeah... and he's staying here in the meantime" "Family... did you ran away from home Zim?" "No sir, my parents are perfectly aware of my staying here and in fact wanted me to... they however tryed to contact you to ask for permission but wouldn't connect to you" "Is that so?, well if his parents gave him permission i see no problem, so what do you children say if we go out for dinner tonight?" "Actually dad, if it's ok with Gaz.. i'd rather stay here and eat something Zim makes you would love his hot dogs i mean it" "sure why not"said Gaz "what? Zim... you cook?" "indeed professor membrane, please allow me to demonstrate my skills in tonight's dinner wich i'll gladly serve" "Mmm we shall see then young man, ehm... i'm going to go unpack meanwhile" "ok dad" after prof. Membrane went upstairs, Zim & Dib sighed hard "wow that went smoothly" "no kidding, good thinking there Zim with the parents story" "glad it worked"

A couple hours later at diner, Zim was cooking his hotdogs while thinkin abot the events of the last two days "allright people here are the hotdogs" said Zim "Good!" claimed Dib "you really like these hotdogs don't you?"said Gaz "of course i've been looking forward to these" "you need to get a life" said Gaz "hahaha i agree with Gaz Dib-stink" "Hey!" "Now now, lets begin eating shall we?"said P. Membrane, to this Dib growled but dug some hotdogs nevertheless "well Zim, i have to admit it, these are the best hot dogs i've had and i've had many all over the world" "why thank you Mr. Membrane, im pleased that even you admire the awsomeness that is Zim" "didn't I told you dad?" "yes indeed my son, Zim you are a very upstanding young man, a great scientist, a good cook and for what i've seen so far an overall good person" "good scie... where did you get that dad?" "you surely remember that a few months ago Zim here came to talk to you but you were busy so I held a nice conversation over a coffe mug, he had brilliant ideas for science affairs that I didnt tought a elementary school student would even understand" "oh yeah i remember that, it was when the whole problem with Tak happened, remember Dib-human?" "Oh yeah... i always wondered what were you two talking about..." "So Zim, what about when you grow up would you wanna be an assistant to me? I've had many not nearly as smart as you" "your offer flatters me Mr. Membrane but i fear i have some issues to solve before thinkig about the future" "very well Zim; Dib, Gaz... im happpy you found such a good person as a friend!" "a friend... yeah a good one right?" Dib asked Gaz "yeah... he is" Zim remained silent but smiled warmly nevertheless

everything went nicely for the next two days with Zim Gaz and Dib toguether all the time and P. Membrane with his children, dib tought that verything was fine allready, Gaz was smiling and laughing like she hasnt in years, his dad was spendin quality time with them for the first time in a long time, he had finnaly found his best friend and possibly the only true friend in his life and saw how nicely he got along with Gaz and everyone it was just right and it was all thanks to Zim, yet it wasn't all right, Zim had still things to deal with, he knew because everytime he caught him staring into space, he had a sad expression, and that he didn't like.

"Guys Its been nice being here with you but i need to return to the base i have somethings i have to set straight there and i shouldn't linger in here any longer" "you sure dude?" "yeah Dib, i am" "well in that case, seeya monday at school then" "seeya Zim" said Gaz "Oh is Zim going to his house? Want me to give you a ride Zim?" asked professor Membrane "no, it's allright, i live close by i'll seeyou guys on monday" "Goodbye Gaz, Dib,Mr. Membrane, thanks for having me these days" "good bye Zim" "Later" Zim took off to his base to think alone for a while and wonder on what he sould do from now on...

A/N And thats that, it was a nice chapter a shortie nevertheless, in awnser to your note Chaos of the Asylum, yeah the characters use slang too much but there's a reason behind that, you see Dib is doing that because Zim is his first real friend so he's inexperienced in the area, Zim is spirit broken so he doent care about his language anymore henceforth he's starting to speak in a very logical way, and Gaz is well... she's finally speaking after god knows how long and i mean speaking in the speakig way... no treaths, anyway Seeya next chapter, Invader Phoebe Signing off...

Oh i nearly forgot! The deviantart contest its gonna go like this, i want you guys to make fan art of my stoy any scene you like, and by October i'll anounce the winner, the winner shall make an apperance in the 2nd arc of the stoy and possybly will appear in the third one, anyway there are no requirements for the deviation other than it being somehow from the fic, so use your imagination people, Invader Phoebe Signing off!(for real this time)


	12. before the storm

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, allright chapter 12 and Zim is up to something, enjoy

**Disclaimer. **Check the previous chapters for it

* * *

Chapter 12

"Hi guy's, I'm back..." said a cautelous Zim entering his base "MASTAH!! you are back!! I missed ya!!" before Zim could even get surprised he had GIR on top of his head all happy and clingy as ever... "yeah GIR i'm back and i understand that you missed Zim, who wouldn't right?, but seriously now... get off my head GIR!" GIR was thrown into the couch he sat there and got a suckmonkey out of nowhere "i didn't break a thing mastah! Where's my chicken!" Zim was amazed at many things, one he remembered about the chicken(lucky he passed by popeyes on his way home...), two, he didn't broke anything aparently(or at least in his sight), and third, how the hell did Minimoose kept everything under control

"Squee!" Zim's toughts were interrupted by a litttle flying purple moose "ah Minimoose, glad to see the base in one piece, what did you do to keep GIR calmed off" "Squee" "really that sounds like a hassle" "Squee" "did computer helped you" "squee" "well at least he did, right?" "squee" "good, now here's your bucket of chiken go share it with GIR in the kitchen" he put a large bucket of chiket in Minimoose's antlers and as he floted to the kitchen, Zim spoke to computer "Computer! I need you to sever all ties with the empire on the base, i cant risk them finding me" "what? Not even a please, or a Hi! Computer i missed you?" "shut up allready and do it, or there wont be broadband" "Allright Geez Zim i dont get payed nearly enough to put up with your mood swings" "I dont pay you at all..." "I rest my case" "wathever, you are anyway a 100 loyal to me, after all i programmed you, tough the program was filled with bugs once we came to earth..." "I love you too master, process complete now there's no way of the empire even knowing where is earth located" "good, now would you do me a favor... give the voot some maintenance i might be using it soon and i need the copy of the house's keys"

Next monday on Miss Bitters class... "You shall become nothing once you graduate, mere parasites of society, with shattered lifes and below average jobs for all of you... and..." her rant was interrupted by the bell ringing lunch "leave before i send you all to the underground classroom" All kids left quickly to the cafeteria and Zim and Dib were chatting of nothing in particular on their way there when they got eyed by some guys they didn't know "hey that green kid, isn't he the one that scared the shit out of torque?" "yeah i think he is" "torque hasn't even got out of his house and keeps blabling about apples and flaming eyes..." "what if we settle a score and kick his green ass?" "are we talking of challenge or ambush?" "mmm i like ambushes better he can prepare for a challenge, but being ambushed we can get him" "how about afterschool? He and the mambranes go trough the park, we could get him there" "brilliant idea man"

At the cafeteria Zim and Dib had caught up with Gaz and they begun chatting in the table, "Zim, is something wrong?" "you look kind of down man" "Im fine, really, i'm just thinking of something" "what is it?" "nothing important... lets forget about that, what were you saying about ghosts?" "I was saying that you and I could catch some ghosts with our combined technology and become famous, we could finnaly bring some deserved respect to paranormal studies" Gaz and Zim rolled eyes "...as "tempting" as that sounds Dib, must i remind you i cant? If an alien catches ghosts, im not sure if the'll be more interrested in the ghosts or in dyssecting me, afterall the ones you'd probably show off to would actually be smart enough to figure out i'm an alien, or at least become suspicious" "Oh... right, i almost forgot you were an alien" "and i almost forgot you were and idiot" "hey!"said Dib, Gaz smirked at this comment and suppresed a laugh "Dont do that Gaz, i like to hear your laugh, especially at Dib's expense" Zim said so cassually as a side comment that it seemed he didnt really care for what he just said, Dib remained in silence eyeing both and noticed how Gaz altough with a scowl in her face, was slightly pink in her cheeks 'okay now that's it either she likes him or shes sick!' "Gaz are you felling allright you seem a bit red" at this Gaz was shocked and darkness began spreading behind her just as she was about to pound Dib to oblivion... Zim(oblivious to the scene before him) placed his claws on her forehead "Is that so? Mmm... well shes a bit hot" Zim didn't notice Gaz face turning tomato red "you should go to the nursery Gaz" Gaz nodded a bit and got up from the table but before going to the nurse she pounded Dib to the ground in a single strike, and left "OWWW!!"Dib held his head tightly "are you okay Dib?" "I think so..." "now why would she do that?" "you really have no idea Zim?" "of what?" "... you know what... forget it" "allright..."

A/N Hello there!, well i have to say that while im sorry that it tookme awhile to update, it was because i didn't particulary like this chapter i tryed re-writing it many times to make it more appealing, but to no avail, in the and it turned out like this so, oh well, next chapter will be better at the least, only a couple more chapters befor the end of "arc 1: Turning the Cogs of Fate", i have yet to see any fan art on the story but the contest ends at november 1st remember guys: Deviation name should be "Zim warrior from the stars contest" or somethig like that... just make sure its in the "zagr" and "quetzalcoatl" tags, Invader Phoebe Signing off!


	13. Desitions in the rain

**Author Notes. **Allright fellas Invader Phoebe here! Tis' is chapter 13 of the first arc, 2 more to go and i'll be in a little hiatus till i finish the 2nd arc's plot, dont worry it wont be long i promise, anyway enjoy

**Disclaimer. **Check the previous chapters for it

* * *

Chapter 13

Zim and Dib were waiting at school gates for Gaz to catch up to them, so they could be on their way the sky covering with dark clouds quickly "you know i think it's gonna rain, dude" "I think so Dib-stick, lucky me i got my inmunity" "yeah,... by the way dude..." "yes Dib?" "what exactly dou you know about... ehm... love?" "very little Dib-beast i only know it hurts alot physicaly and it involves meat and BBQ sauce... very evil stuff" "... but wasn't that when you were "dating" Tak?" "yes... why?" "well neither of you were really in love... Tak was just torturing you and you were idiot enough to believe her to be a human girl in love" "and your point is?" "that you know nothing of love then..." "Oh, i guess i dont afterall" "have you ever tough about love?" "not really Dib... Irkens are forbidden to love, or care actually, our PAKs remove the feelings of our brain" "but.. thats impossible" "yes well it wasn't a perfect system Dib, and besides now that i think about it, i dont have it anymore, i'm free to feel whatever I wanna feel" "_yeah well as long as you like Gaz like i think she likes you its all right_" said Dib in a whisper "what was that Dib-monkey?" "nothing Zim, look here comes Gaz

As soon as Gaz caught up with them they took on their way to their houses chitchatting in the way, however thay dint knew was was waiting for them in the park "Hey guys I think the storm is gonna catch us before we get to our houses... you got your umbrellas?" "Yeah Dude, i allways carry one in case" said Dib "I didn't brought mine" said Gaz "then, wanna share mine?" Zim got out his red umbrella and gave it to Gaz who took it swiftly "If i have to..." as they kept walking towards the park the skies were darkening more as some shadowy silouhetes followed them "Is this really nessesary, dude? I mean, its 12 of us against the green kid... isn't that a bit unfair?" "well duh! Thats the whole reason of the ambush you dimwitt, plus only 5 are gonna hit him, Me and Zack are gonna stop the membrane siblings from inteferring" "oh thats right... well... can i use the bat?" "only if you shut up" "allright"

When Zim and the Membranes reached the park they were greeted by more than just rain, some guys were standing in the rain in front of them they tryed to avoid them, getting past them, but the guys surrounded them "Ehm.. whats going on?" said a concerded Dib "Oh nothing, just getting revenge on the green kid" said one of the guys, Dib and Zim looked confused "ehst do you mean with re..." he was interrupted by one of them grabing Gaz " Gaz!" Dib too was grabbed and both were held inmobile "Gaz, Dib!, what the hell's going on!" "say good night green kid!" said one of the assaulters by hitting Zim with a bat, this was followed by the rest of them (around 5 guys) who kept beating Zim on the ground "ZIIIIM!!" screamed Gaz and Dib in unison, Dib struggled to get free and go to his friend but he couldn't, Gaz on the other hand bit the hand of her restrainer to get free "Aaaw, you bitch!" he threw Gaz to the floor and as she fell she grabbed he head "ouch!" she exclaimed everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the scene, Dib, who managed to freed himself with his restrainer being distracted by the scene, went towards Gaz "Gaz! Are you allright?" "yeah Dib its just a scratch, we must first get to Zim!" she said as blood oozed from her forehead "right!" said Dib but as they stood up they realized Zim was allready standing

thunder roared close by and lightning could be seen behind them Zim stood in the middle of his attackers, he had a angry expression his wig wasd all flustered and his clothes al ragged he had lost his contacts, but he seemed uninjured at most, the sight was one to behold for his eyes lit up like blazing flames in a dark night, as lightning blasted close by, his eyes seemed more ethereal and intense, everyone remained shocked at the view, for at that moment he looked more terrifying and formidable than all the denizens in the ninth circle of hell

"Zim?" said cautelously Gaz, Zim merely walked towards her and saw the wound,he removed the trail of blood from her face, and his expression turned qicly from sad to pure rage, he flipped to seee the guys that had beaten him and he began to charge after them

In a flash from the storm Zim had beated one of the gouys down by punching at his gut, then he took another ones face and threw him towars 2 more guys he took another guys and beated him to the ground with a puch to his head, he ran toward the captors of his friend and as he greeted one with a kick to his stomach, he went towards the other one and he began punching him in the floor he kept punching him as the rain a thunder continued to the shock of both membrane siblings

Gaz quicly ran off towars Zim and stopped him from punching the guy more by hugging Zim tightly, Zim snapped out of his rage to look at the scene befor him, he gasped "what the!" he then remembered all that happened, he hugged Gaz back and stood up, he broke the hug and as he walked a bit away from them, he, without looking back said, " I don't regret doing this, but i realize its wrong, i cant stay like this anymore,... guys, i have made a decision" "what?" said Dib and Gaz "... Im leaving the town"

A/N Ok... a little dramatic that last part right? Hehe anyway sorry it took so long to update but i was in my tests and my parents didnt allow me to get "distracted" so i hand't really even used the PC, plus i had many good ideas and an even cooler fight but i decided against it and tought it suited best a more rage-driven punche-like-mad fight, there's only 2 more chaps befor the ending of 1st arc, Invader Phoebe Signing off!


	14. Dealing with the news

**Author Notes. **Allright fellas Invader Phoebe here! Yep this is a little boring chapter but its worth it i suppose anyway enjoy

**Disclaimer. **Check the previous chapters for it

* * *

Chapter 14

"What the Hell do you mean with 'Im leaving the town' Zim!?" Screamed a shocked and angry Dib "you are kidding right zim?... zim?" said Gaz "... I meant every word of that phrase"awnsered Zim "why!! is this for these a.." "Its not for that Dib!" interrupted Zim "Its just... all of it... the rage, the sadness, i like being with you guys i feel nice when around you... but i cant keep going on ike this, i feel like if i was eating myself out, just now... i lost control of myself and look theres like 6 guys ready for a night at the hospital, and i dont think the other one is leaving it anytime soon, and it all started because i couldn't control myself aswell, with the torque incident" "what does torque ha.." "The point is Dib... that i cant remain like this... not if i want to be near you guys, i must leave to be with you , however insane does that sound, i need to take a ... vacation of sorts, try to calm myself out" "for how long..."said Gaz in a low whispering voice " I dont know... i would be lying if i said it wouldn't be long." "Zim... I..." "Listen Gaz, I wont lie to you... i might take some years for me to come back but i promise you both, that I will be back" "But Zim!..." "Dib... let him go" said Gaz "Gaz?" "Its his decision to leave and we might not like it, but we must respect it..." "thanks Gaz, Im sorry Dib i wish i could stay but i cant allow you to be injured by my sake again" "... when are you going Zim..." said Dib tomorrow night, i'll miss school to sort some things out but i'll be done at afternoon and i'll be leaving at 10 more or less" "lets Go Dib we musn't keep stallling here" Gaz ran to her house not looking back "Gaz!, Zim i hope you know what you are doing" "I do Dib, i took this desicion yesterday i ws just wondering how to break the news" "i got to go after Gaz, we'll go to your house to say goodbyes tomorrow Zim" "allright, Dib..." "yeah?" "Im sorry... its just... something i have to do" "I... understand Zim, Goodbye" Dib ran after Gaz and Zim remained in the park, he looked over to the uncosious guys "i.. guess i have to erase your memory now, dont i?" he sighed and called computer.

Meanwhile at the membrane residence Gaz reached her house and ran to her room, Dib followed Gaz only to have his face crash against Gaz's door, "oww, Gaz!, are you allright? Gaz!" "Im fine Dib!, why shouldn't I be fine!?" "Gaz... i know about Zim..." "you know nothing!" "yes i do Gaz... i know you like him" "I dont" "Gaz please... just trust me" "..." "Gaz..." silence fell over for a while until finally the dor clicked and the locks were remover, Dib entered the room slowly, he couldn't help but being precautious afterall that was his first time in her room invited and his previous entrys hadn't been exactly painless "Gaz... I" "why is it like that" "what?" "why everyone i care for allways leaves, Mom is gone, Dad is never home, and you are just anoying" "hey!" "why..."Gaz held back a tear "Gaz, Mom dindn't left us... maybe she died but she's allways been with us" "still Dib... now i finally like someone and he has to leave, you have to admit i have a pretty fucked up luck" "Gaz you said it yourself.. it was Zim's desicion to go and we must accept it" "it still hurts you know" "I know Gaz but remember that hes not leaving forever, he will return i know it and maybe you dont beliave it but you kow it aswell" "Dib... I" "Gaz i've known Zim for over a year, and if i know one thing, is that he is too stubborn to not keep his word, he will come back" "... Allright Dib... thanks" "no problem Gaz" "now get out of my room before i throw you out" "you wouldn't do that!, not after our little chat... right?" "mmmm... yes i would... SECURITY!" before Dib could react all of Gaz stuffed toys sprang to life, with horryble wapons and mechanic parts he was thrown from her room landing with a loud THUD! On the wall agains her door "OWW!!" Gas snickered at this and closed her door, this time unlocked

Zim was now at home after delivering the uncounsious and now amnesiac felons to the hospital he sighes and spoke to computer "computer, im gonna be leaving for a while, i dont now how long, but i'll be back enentually im leaving you in charge of keeping the base working, i dont know if i'll go alone or if i'll take GIR and Minimoose with me, but i trust you'll keep the base safe" "I will master just be safe on your trip" "thanks computer, oh and by the way i have something i'd like to talk to you about, you see during my absence..." (i interrupt this segment to say that i am not letting you see any spoilrs for next chapter have a little patience) "I see then i shall oblige master, tough i still think its wierd" "look at it this way you wont have to trouble yourself with the robo-parents right?" "I suppose so" "very well i'll go get some rest computer" "sleep? I tought the PAK prevented ou from doing that" "yeah well remember the PAK is not finished it still had some flaws including the energy core, i need to "sleep" a couple hours now, pretty much likek humans do" "allright then master, good night" "good night computer"

A/N Allright!, we are getting to the last chapter somewhere in the next couple days i allready have it but im letting some time between them anyway i have yet to see any fanart for the contest and the due date is close so if ya'll be participating you should post it allready, remember deviantart under the tags "zagr" & "quetzalcoatl" anyway please write some reviews i feed on them they make me upload faster Invader Phoebe Signing off!


	15. A trip to heal one's spirit

**Author Notes. **Yay! Invader Phoebe here! Last chapter at last! Sorry it took my a little longer to post it i could have sworn i uploaded it on sunday...oh well this was a nicefic and i hope you all liked the first part of it please support the fic by making reviews and thelling me how awsome i am (just kidding on that one) anyway please enjoy and seeya in the follow up

**Disclaimer. **I dont own anything but the plot and my soul, tough i'm not sure on the last one...

* * *

Chapter 15

Zim woke up at 4.30 in the morning, sure he was an early bird but he didn't really need sleep, only recharge his PAK and the sleep thing was new to him "Good morning Master I see you woke up allready" "thanks for stating the obvious computer, good morning to you aswell, please call GIR and Minimoose to the kitchen Im gonna make breakfast and tell them about my travel" "whatever you want master"

As Zim got down stair he saw Gir runing in circles in the kitchen floor and Minimoose, floating around, scolding him "Ehem!, GIR, Minimoose i need to talk to you both for I Took a decision thats gonna affect our lives from now on, I'm leaving the base tonight" "What?" "Squee?" "Yes, I am, I have taken this choiceand im not one to go back on my word, now I dont know when i'll get back it could be in a couple months, it could be in a few years, but Im comming back, so im gonna ask you both, do you wanna come with me?" " I'm gonna pack mah piggys, and the MUSTARD!" "... i'll take that as a yes... and you Minimoose?" "squee!" "very well i dont think i could stand GIR alone either, anyway since its all decided, Computer! Begin puting every experiment in the base in Stand-by Im gonna prepare the stuff Ill need for travel and print me a detailed map of earth, i dont wanna ask where are we at every country we visit"

Two hours later at the membranes..."Ehm Gaz.. are you comming to school?" "Of course I am Dib im not gonna sloth around the house because Zim is leaving" "I was just asking, Zim's probably not coming he said he had a lot to put in order and that he was leaving by 10 tonight" "Got it... anyway lets go" they walked in silence to school not even Dib was with his usual paranormal rant so it was awkard for both of them until they reached school grounds "see you at lunch Gaz" "yeah whatever" Dib proceeded to his seat

As the schoolbell rang Miss. Bitters announced "Kids, it appears that Zim's has left the school earlier today his parents called to cancel his schoolarship apparently he must have realized how useless and pathetic his future would be anyway and decided to go to other county, thats good for me! A maggot less to teach!" "why do you say such mean things teacher" said a random kid in the back, miss Bitters pressed a button and he fell to the underground classroom "two maggots less! Anyone else want to make me happy today?" everyone fell silent inmediatly while Dib sighed looking at Zim's desk, Gaz's class was no better the entire class at the front looking at the teacher hiding behind his desk everyone to terrified at the darkness felt from the back of the room where a unusualy grumpy Gaz sat, the attitude of the membranes continued for the rest of the day until 9 when they would be saying goodby to Zim.

By 6.30 Zim had done almost everything he needed to be done "Computer, is every experiment allready shut-down?" "81 of them are Master, i'll be finished in another hour, the keys you asked are allready in the table and the voot is almost finished being prepared" "Good, now i just need to adjust business with earths industrys, i severed my ties to school and other social services, i need to make announce of the change in the reciever of my packages, meanwhile you know what to do keep the base functional while she's not here OK?" "Yes master, Oh! The departure is in 3 hours right?" "Indeed" "well everything should be as scheduled, but GIR keeps trying to bite my wires in the living room it will be a problem... dan I deactivate him until departure? Please?" "No computer, I'll deal with GIR myself, just gimme some taquitos and I'll bribe him quiet" "sigh... Allrigth master"

Time passed like this until it was 8.45, Zim had allready finished his business and preparing so he got the voot cruiser out of the house into the lawn 'I'm amazed that no one seems to care or deem strange a spaceship in a lawn, humas are really pityful creatures so what the heck' he tought as he sawDib and Gaz coming down the road to his house. As Dib and Gaz reached Zim's house, silence fell for a minute or so until Zim spoke "Well Dib-stick, Gaz... i guess this is a Goodbye" "yeah you're right, man I cant belive i'm saying this, but i'll miss you Zim" said Dib "I'll miss you too Zim" Gaz gave Zim a litle hug "And i'll miss you both, but fret not dirt children I'll be back" "shut up dunce"said Gaz, Zim snickered at this as he returned the hug he didnt know why but in spite of being hugged by what he once tought could be one of the most uglyest species in the universe, in that moment, it just felt right.

As Zim broke the hug, he gave Gaz a rolled-up piece of paper without Dib noticing, "ehem! Lest not get mushy now" he said "Dib, Gaz, I want you guys to take care of yourselves while I'm gone, and practice a lot with videogames, Cuz Im kicking both your asses again once I'm back!" Zim began his evil laugh as he jumped into the boot cruiser and as the shuttle lift off the ground he gave one last wave good bye and he left "You wish!" "Jerk!" said Dib and Gaz, seeing his ship take off towards the horizon "Lets go Gaz, its 10.30 we need to sleep tomorrows schoolday" "yeah..." she remembered that piece of paper Zim gave her and she slammed it into her pocket, she walked toward her house with Dib, both silent for what just happened, Dib had lost an enemy, gained a friend, and lost sight of him in just a week 'it must have been harder for gaz' he tought.

As they reached their home they had dinner with their dad, told him that Zim moved out of town, and went to their rooms, by 11.56 Dib and P. Membrane were fat asleep but Gaz remained awake, she turned her desklamp on as she took the piece of paper from her pocket and as she opened it a small black and purple device fell from it, Gaz casted it aside while she read the note, it was written like this...

Little Gaz...

If you are reading this i have allready left in my trip, I took GIR and Minimoose with me and left computer at home to take care of the house, but I dont think he can handle all affairs by himself so I ask of you to take care of the house with him, recieve the packages that will arrive 11th of every month, and take care of the garden in my indoor dome third floor below the house, I have given you a master key for the whole base, it opens every door except for my room I have allready told computer bout this so dont worry explaining to him, keep this a secret from Dib...

from allmighty Zim!

After she read the letter she took the "key" and tied it to the back of her skull necklace "Allright Zim... you better come back" she placed the necklace in the drawer she allways put it on and went to sleep

That night Zim, Gaz and Dib dreamt the same thing... when Zim would come back...

A/N Well... that was it! The last chapter of the first arc... now the story is complete and i'll take a little hiatus while working on other projects the story will continue in the second part of warrior from the stars anyway ill be ending the contest by november 1st, and i'll announce the winners in my next fanfic wich should be up soon tough its not from invader Zim... anyway Invader Phoebe Signing off!


End file.
